


Submundo

by LunaSolNocturno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hidden Inquisition, Lemon, Magical prejudices, Romance, Smut, dragon instincts, traumatic past
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quien le iba a decir a Levy McGarden que al llegar a Magnolia acabaría descubriendo que su aparente maldición era en realidad un don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

_No pudo evitar gritar a pesar del cariño de los gestos._

_Las manos que hacia un instante habían estado sobre ella se apartaron permitiendo que se encogiera contra el cabecero de la cama._

_-Me voy._

_-Espera..._

_-No puedo tocarla sin que grite mocosa._

_-¡Esta asustada! Solo tienes que consolarla, es tu pareja, te necesita aunque ella no lo sepa._

_Escucho un largo suspiro antes de que el colchón volviera a hundirse por el peso de un cuerpo sobre el, una mano envuelta en cuero se deslizo por su cintura hasta la espalda mientras la otra paso bajo sus rodillas, se resistió cuando la levantaron pero rápidamente se vio sentada en un regazo masculino, el aroma terroso y almizclado la calmo con mas efectividad que el de tinta impresa, unos brazos musculosos la rodearon y no pudo evitar apoyarse contra el cálido torso. Respingo cuando la cabeza del hombre se puso contra la suya pero al comenzar el ronroneo se relajo por completo._

_-¿Ves como se tranquiliza?_

_-Callate._

_Lo último que supo fue que volvían a acariciarla con ternura._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que dentro de dos semanas puedo tener el primer capítulo terminado *mira los pendientes, la agenda y la pila de trabajo, llora desconsoladamente* creo.


	2. Una realidad incomoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un Universo alterno, esta ambientado en Magnolia pero con toda la tecnología/infraestructuras que tenemos aquí, así que no os asustéis si veis algo que no concuerda con el manga. Es totalmente intencionado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
El diminuto anciano dio un salto para sentarse en el borde de la cama tras dejar una carpeta sobre el colchón, le había visto los días anteriores durante los pocos momentos de consciencia donde no estaba acompañada de su anónimo y ronroneante guardián. Por como le trataban sus esporádicas visitas debía ser una persona muy importante entre ellos y no pensaba ponerlo en duda.  
  
-Bastante mejor, me han dado permiso para poder dar un paseo al día.  
  
-Eso es bueno, muy bueno.  
  
-¿No han encontrado a quien lo hizo?  
  
Su interlocutor suspiro pesadamente haciéndola arrepentirse de la pregunta.  
  
-Descubrirás que Magnolia es muy diferente. Seguramente quien hizo esto estaba de paso y buscaba provocarnos -dio un par de palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano femenina-. Ahora pasemos a algo mas importante...  
  
-Si se refiere a los gastos médicos...  
  
-Eres un mago que ha sido atacado en nuestra ciudad, permite que asumamos eso a modo de compensación por el desastre de bienvenida. En realidad de lo que quería hablarte es sobre si estas interesada en entrar en un gremio.  
  
-Se suponía que hace unos días tenia una entrevista para empezar a trabajar, inmediatamente..  
  
-Hace días, tu misma lo has dicho. En realidad conozco al que habría sido tu empleador, y no es por ser un chismoso, pero te habría pagado poco para las muchas horas de trabajo que tendrías que hacer-la guiño un ojo a modo de camaradería-. Quiero que sepas que nosotros te pagaremos de forma justa por cada trabajo que realices.  
  
La oferta era generosa, mas que generosa, sabia que el trabajo al que optaba iba a ser poco menos que esclavista pero necesitaba el dinero. Y lo que este anciano estaba proponiéndola era autentica música celestial, la posibilidad de tener un trabajo bien remunerado la permitiría afrontar los gastos diarios con holgura, y siendo algo frugal, ahorrar para poder acudir a la universidad en un año o dos.  
  
Pero hacia mucho que había aprendido a sospechar de todo lo que sonara a celestial.  
  
-¿Por que hace todo esto?  
  
-Por que no quiero ver un don tan maravilloso infravalorado, ademas de que te mereces una familia de verdad.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

Cerro la cremallera con cuidado, no por que las costuras que la mantenían contra la tela estuvieran gastadas hasta el punto de ser hora de buscar una mochila nueva si no por el hecho de que el esfuerzo físico tras lo ocurrido estaba siendo mantenido lo mas bajo posible, menos mal que siempre podía apoyar los libros contra la mesa o el suelo. Se puso la chaqueta cuidando los movimientos, evitando que los puntos en su piel se pusieran tirantes y saltaran, decidió que a partir de ahora mejor un jersey, levantar los brazos y dejar caer era una mejor perspectiva que forzar la articulación de los hombros hacia atrás; dejo salir el aire lentamente antes de enfrentarse al problema que tenia delante.  
  
Una mochila, única superviviente al ataque, cargada hasta los topes con ropa y algunos de sus libros.  
  
Y nadie que pudiera ayudarla.  
  
Se acerco al borde de la cama, dispuesta a darle la vuelta a la mochila y tentar a la suerte con los puntos.  
  
-Ah no, no, no, no. No vas a llevar eso si nosotros estamos por aquí.  
  
La espectacular albina(1) que entro por la puerta era el tipo de mujer que podría dejar a un hombre llorando con un simple gesto de negación, en apenas dos zancadas la quito la mochila de la espalda y se la colgó de uno de sus delicados hombros con un gesto tan brusco que el gastado tirante se rompió.  
  
-Creo que había otra forma de hacerla entender eso.  
  
-¡Oh, lo siento! Yo...  
  
Levy simplemente cerro los ojos mortificada, encima tenían espectadores.  
  
La joven por el contrario se sonrojo y termino abrazando la única posesión que la quedaba mientras una rubia que no tenia nada que envidiarla traspaso el umbral acompañada de una adolescente de pelo azul cobalto.  
  
-Ella es Mirajane Strauss -la asesina de mochilas saludo-, Mira para los amigos, yo soy Lucy y ella es Wendy Maxwell. Hemos venido a acompañarte a Fairy Hills.  
  
-Esta a unas pocas calles -dijo en un intento por librarse de la inesperada compañía, Makarov la había dado la dirección y un mapa para poder llegar andando.  
  
-¿Y? Eres nuestra nueva compañera, queremos conocerte, ademas así te enseñamos algo de la ciudad y nos aseguramos que tengas todo lo que necesites.  
  
Derrotada por ese argumento no pudo evitar una sonrisa de comprensión.  
  
-¿Como podemos llamarte?  
  
La expresión de la adolescente demandaba tal necesidad de ser aceptada que no pudo evitar una risa.  
  
-Levy, soy Levy McGarden.  
  
-Bien, con las presentaciones hechas, vamos a acompañarte.  
  
-Pero... -intento librarse por ultima vez.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
A los pocos minutos tras su salida del hospital se dio cuenta que no la iban a entretener o llevar de un lado a otro en un improvisado “día de chicas”; la explicaron todo sobre la ciudad, como los dos canales -que hacían también de carreteras fluviales- dividían de forma natural los barrios con predominio residencial, comercial y turístico del resto, las zonas acomodadas de las que menos no eran muy pronunciadas puesto que los precios de los inmuebles respondían, principalmente, a otros intereses que no eran los especulativos. La plaza principal estaba presidida por la catedral y a lo largo del mes solían celebrarse todo tipo de mercados, para encontrar la estación bastaba con no perder de vista las montañas mientras que el gremio estaba a un paseo de media hora de lo que seria su alojamiento La indicaron los mejores establecimientos mientras seguían el mapa del Maestro hasta llegar a un edificio de las afueras.  
  
La arquitectura era la típica de la ciudad, bloque de tres plantas con paredes encaladas y detalles en piedra con tejados de a dos aguas de madera oscura, todo el edificio estaba elevado del nivel de calle por lo que para acceder a la puerta había que subir unas escaleras. Era enorme, con dos alas conectadas por un cuerpo central y lleno de ventanas.  
  
-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Hills! -la mujer pelirroja que salia por la puerta llevaba una armadura como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se acerco poniéndola una mano en el hombro con total confianza-, te hemos reservado una habitación en la segunda planta, espero que no tengas vértigo, las normas son muy básicas: no se permiten ni hombres ni animales, bajo ningún concepto -tiro de ella guiándola al sombreado interior y después por las escaleras hasta una puerta de lo mas normal-, ah tendrás que comprar los muebles adicionales por que solo tenemos los mas básicos para que puedas usar. Aunque no están en las mejores condiciones.  
  
La habitación era tan grande que se quedo pasmada, estaba completamente vacía salvo por una mesa acompañada de dos sillas algo desvencijadas y una cama estrecha que había visto mejores tiempos, tras las ventanas se veía un árbol que estaba prácticamente pegado a la edificación y un prado que terminaba en lo que parecía una playa privada.  
  
-La limpieza de los espacios comunes y el aprovisionamiento de la cocina esta incluido en la renta, es algo caro pero gracias a la fama de Fairy Tail es fácil de asumir.  
  
Wendy se acerco con una maleta que reconoció al momento, era la vieja bolsa de tela donde estaban todos los manuscritos que daba por perdidos.  
  
-Ahora que ya sabes donde tienes que volver... ¡Fiesta de bienvenida!  
  
Una morena vestida de forma extremadamente provocativa la engancho del codo y la saco de allí mientras la ofrecía de una botella -alcohol dado su olor-, sin tiempo para resistirse termino sentada en una mesa en el centro del gremio con una jarra de vino especiado y una bandeja de carne a la brasa acompañada de patatas fritas ante suya, a su alrededor todo el mundo se presentaba y pedía ver como su magia se manifestaba.  
  
Era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda mostrando su don, relajada a pesar de que hielo, fuego, nubes y mas elementos generados de forma mágica revoloteaban por la impresionante bóveda con total libertad.  
  
-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?  
  
Miro hacia arriba esperando encontrarse con alguien que concordase con la profunda voz, en vez de eso la golpearon educadamente en la pantorrilla.  
  
Un trío de Exceed la saludo desde el suelo.  
  
En la capital solo había escuchado sobre ellos, los compañeros de armas de los pocos Dragon Slayers de primera generación que quedaban, capaces de volar ademas de otras habilidades según el espécimen. Hacia siglos que una colonia de esos seres se había aposentado en Fiore y eran respetados y temidos a partes iguales gracias a las supersticiones que corrían sobre ellos; siempre había querido conocerlos, aprender su historia y los motivos que los llevaban a convertirse en las sombras de magos tan esquivos.  
  
-Sí, mucho -respondió reponiéndose de la sorpresa-. Soy Levy McGarden.  
  
-Yo Charle, el es Pantherlily -señalo al de pelaje oscuro- y el Happy -indico al de coloración azul.  
  
-Son los compañeros de nuestros Dragon Slayers.  
  
La mago de Espíritus celestiales se sentó acercándola un gran vaso de té, era sin alcohol cosa que no interferiría con la medicación como lo seleccionado por Cana.  
  
-Natsu y Lucy se quieren -dijo Happy arrastrando las palabras mientras dirigía una mirada socarrona a la joven que había hablado.  
  
-¡Callate maldito gato!  
  
La rubia consiguió acertar una patada que mando al Exceed volando a un punto indeterminado del jaleo, cuando se entero que la desaparecida heredera de la compañía Heartfilia -los mismos que prácticamente ostentaban el monopolio del ferrocarril en el país- era un mago de Fairy Tail desde que se escapo de casa supo que aceptar la oferta de Makarov era lo correcto.  
  
-¿Donde esta el tercer Dragon Slayer?  
  
Lucy dejo de despedirse de los Exceed antes de mirarla pensativa.  
  
-Wendy me hablo de Charle mientras veníamos hacia aquí, Happy a hecho alusión a Natsu...  
  
-Bueno... no es tímido, antisocial es la palabra que mejor le define.  
  
-Conociéndole es posible que este en la segunda planta -dejo de alentar a los magos a su alrededor para terminarse la jarra de un trago- ¡Mirajane! ¡Mas cerveza!  
  
-¿No va a cantar?-comento Wendy sentándose en el poco hueco libre que quedaba- Normalmente con este tipo celebraciones suele animarse.  
  
Levy se limito a pasear la mirada entre las chicas mientras daba cuenta de su bebida y la comida sobre la mesa, según sus parámetros no entendía como a un antisocial le gustaba cantar en publico sin que mediara una posible doble personalidad. El ruido comenzó a provocarla un serio dolor de cabeza, se suponía que tenia que estar en un entorno relajado dado que no había recibido el alta completa y lo que hizo que se decidiera a irse, por mucho que sintiera que estaba haciéndoles un desplante tras la fiesta organizada en su honor, fue que una silla cruzo ante sus narices camino de la espalda de un mago al azar.  
  
-Nosotras nos vamos ya ¿Vienes?  
  
Levanto la vista encontrándose con que Lucy y Wendy habían tenido la misma idea.  
  
-Esto esta comenzando a descontrolarse.  
  
Recogieron las pocas pertenencias personales sobre la mesa esquivado todas las armas arrojadizas de la improvisada batalla campal para salir cuanto antes del edificio, sin poder evitarlo -la jarra la de cerveza la rozo literalmente- choco con uno de los múltiples magos.  
  
-Lo siento, esto es un caos.  
  
-Como siempre lo ha sido camarón.  
  
Levanto la vista ante el ridículo apodo.  
  
Su mente registro los ojos rojos y los piercings antes de permitir que se echara a temblar con violencia.  
  
-Uf... eso a estado cerca-apoyo las manos sobre la delicada espalda alentándola a avanzar-. Venga la puerta esta a unos metros.  
  
-¿Que hace él aquí?  
  
-¿Ha quien te refieres?  
  
La mago de ojos marrones siguió la aterrada mirada encontrándose con el fruncido ceño del tercer Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail.  
  
Esto iba a suponer horas de explicación.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

En cualquier otro momento se había limitado a ver su reflejo en el cristal, piel morena, fracciones angulosas, ojos de iris color rubí y pelo negro desordenado tras lo poco que había podido participar en la pelea, la colección de piercings faciales que servían a modo de advertencia y al separar los labios sus largos colmillos. La señal inequívoca de su linaje.  
  
Ahora en cambio reía internamente al ver como Titania, algo perjudicada, intentaba sacar a un par de magos, borrachos como cubas, de la piscina gremial, desde luego era mas divertido que ver lo que ocurría en el despacho del maestro; la pequeña mago estaba sentada ante el abarrotado escritorio con una tila en las manos y arropada por algunas de las feminas mientras atendía a la explicación de como había terminado siendo encontrada y por que él no era el causante.  
  
Hacia años puede.  
  
Pero solo había descubierto un olor particularmente apetitoso lo que tardo en bajar del tren que de repente cambiaba al terror que tanto disfruto en el pasado, siguiendo el rastro la descubrió golpeada hasta la inconsciencia, marcada como ganado y crucificada en el parque mas emblemático de la ciudad.  
  
Su conciencia hizo el resto.  
  
La preocupación y la atracción por ella le hicieron modificar parte de sus rutinas visitándola todos los días en el hospital hasta que estuvo totalmente repuesta, quería permanecer lejos mientras sus recuerdos se aclaraban, cuando la pelea se desato pensó que podía ser una buena ocasión para acercarse como un simple mago mas pero entonces tropezó en contra suya.  
  
Era hora de reconocer que por mucho que lo intentase no iba a poder evitarlo.  
  
Se aparto de la ventana acercándose al grupo de magas, todas se apartaron dejandole ver que ya no había miedo, solo un recelo a modo de cautela frente a lo que fuese a hacer aunque el temblor traicionero persistía; no sabia que decir así que se limito a poner la mano sobre los azulados rizos.  
  
El cuerpo salto sobre la silla.  
  
La taza se estrello contra el suelo poniéndolo todo perdido.  
  
El gemido de terror fue perfectamente audible por todos ellos.  
  
-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Condición genética en la que hay una ausencia congénita de pigmentación (melanina) de ojos, piel y pelo en los seres humanos y en otros animales causado por una mutación en los genes. También aparece en los vegetales, donde faltan otros compuestos como los carotenos. Es hereditario; aparece con la combinación de los dos padres portadores del gen recesivo.


	3. Compañeros de trabajo

_Misión: Traducción sobre el terreno._

_Se solicita: Grupo de magos con conocimientos avanzados de runas o lenguas muertas para traducción de tablillas en excavación al aire libre y con habilidades de escolta._

_Recompensa: 300.000 joyas a repartir entre los componentes._

_Tiempo estimado: Una semana en campamento, alojamiento ya habilitado._

_-Yo no tengo conocimientos ofensivos._

_-De eso nos encargaríamos Jet y yo._

_Volvió a leer la propuesta tratando de ignorar las miradas de cachorros por parte de los dos magos, hacia apenas dos días que la habían quitado los puntos de las laceraciones y a pesar de los apósitos y de la pomada que la dio la enfermera gremial no sabia si era buena idea acudir voluntariamente a una pelea. Ya había descubierto que en Fairy Tail se producían mas que suficientes a lo largo del día junto con su incompetencia en semejantes actividades._

_Por ahora prefería trabajar en algo mas tranquilo, como podía ser organizar y clasificar el archivo y la biblioteca gremiales para evitar que o bien el Maestro o cualquier otro miembro se volvieran locos a la hora de buscar información en ellos, la rebaja en el alquiler era sustanciosa gracias a ese arreglo por lo que solo necesitaba unos pocos trabajos bien escogidos para completar una nomina mas que adecuada._

_Ademas de tiempo libre para la formación académica intensiva._

_-¿Solo tendría que traducir?_

_-Ajá -corearon._

_-Esta bien._

_Se tapo los oídos cuando los dos magos soltaron sendos gritos de alegría._

_Unas horas mas tarde se dio cuenta de que si bien aceptar formar un equipo parecía buena idea -con mas magos respaldándola podía optar a ciertos puestos de trabajo aunque los pagos fueran menores-, seguía teniendo problemas con ciertas zonas de la ciudad._

_Desde que salio del hospital había visitado -o sido arrastrada- a todos los rincones de la misma en un intento por mostrarla que la ciudad era un buen lugar para residir pero parada frente a la estación, un edificio algo mas moderno que la parte tradicional de la ciudad y construido de ladrillos rojos, su cuerpo se negó a moverse; era el primer sitio que había conocido de Magnolia y como ya apunto Makarov el recibimiento no había sido el mas adecuado, un escalofrió la recorrió al ver las taquillas y algo mas lejos los andenes de largo recorrido donde fue asaltada. Aun podía sentir el trapo sobre su boca, los gases nublandola el conocimiento, como tiraban de su cuerpo lejos de la gente a la que podía avisar si se movía con suficiente violencia..._

_-¡Hey!_

_Giro a tiempo para ver como sus nuevos compañeros se acercaban a la carrera._

_-No creo que este lo suficientemente..._

_Los magos se limitaron a levantarla de las axilas en plena carrera y subir corriendo las escaleras._

_-Nos hemos retrasado por que..._

_-...el maestro quería hablar con nosotros..._

_-...no es que mencionara varias veces..._

_-...que no habías terminado de recuperarte..._

_-...solo nos advirtió que al mas mínimo rasguño..._

-Y así fue como acabe metida en un tren a las montañas, traduciendo tablas de casi mil años de antigüedad en un barrizal y con todas estas heridas nuevas.

Lucy y Wendy estallaron en carcajadas, no había sido muy explicativa, por lo menos no demasiado conforme a como había terminado en el barro pero aun así por su tono de voz y por sus gestos habían averiguado todo.

-Ese par... -se limpio un par de lagrimas antes de continuar con la cura- han estado buscando como completar su equipo por años.

-Son buenos en el enfrentamiento directo, pero malos a lo que se refiere la estrategia.

La maga rubia se apoltrono de nuevo en los cojines que habían esparcido por el suelo, Levy estaba sentada en su cama mientras que la joven Dragon Slayer la curaba las nuevas heridas -ya de paso haciendo desaparecer las antiguas con mayor rapidez que las cremas de belleza- se alegraba de que al fin hubiera empezado a acomodarse a la caótica vida del mago, recordaba con precisión sus propios inicios entre los componentes de Fairy Tail, las desastrosas misiones junto con Natsu y Happy, como su padre había intentado extorsionarla para que se plegara a sus designios, la primera guerra entre gremios tras siglos en los que el consejo prohibió esas practicas...

Teniendo en cuenta que Levy había crecido en un orfanato de la capital todos estaban siendo mas cuidadosos de lo habitual para no asustarla mas de lo que podían hacerlo con cualquier otro, lo cual hacia que todos estuvieran pendientes de cualquier expresión y palabra que indicara que no estaba a gusto entre ellos; pero por como se reía, la forma en que podía pasar tardes enteras leyendo en la planta principal a pesar del alboroto general y como se iba aventurando en nuevos trabajos ese periodo de adaptación estaba mas que superado.

Aunque cierto Dragon Slayer no pensara lo mismo.

Para evitar posibles ataques de ansiedad a la nueva integrante Gajeel se termino auto excluyendo a la parte superior del gremio, no cantaba ni participaba en las reyertas como antes lo que había conseguido que Natsu estuviera mas destructivo de lo normal en el trabajo; las únicas formas de saber que seguía entre ellos era gracias a los formularios que Mira encontraba antes de abrir el gremio al resto de miembros y que de vez en cuando se podía ver una figura apoyada en la balaustrada que controlaba todo lo que ocurría abajo.

Era sorprendente lo triste que resultaba ver como sufría alguien que en otro momento hizo tanto daño.

-¿Tu que opinas? -Wendy la miraba con las manos en posición de suplica y esa mirada que haría que un dragón renunciara a sus escamas para que se hiciera una armadura.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Fiesta de pijamas, esta noche.

Si claro, como si no tuviera bastante con Natsu y su manía de entrar por la ventana, encima dale mas ánimos para quedarse.

-Mi casera me matará.

-Creo que la ventaja de Fairy Hills es que no tenemos prohibido eso -dijo Levy mientras la joven Dragon Slayer asentía.

-Esta bien -soltó convencida-, preparo una mochila y cuando queráis.

-Entonces me adelanto para comprar las cosas en el combini(2).

Levy sonrió mientras la joven de largo pelo azul oscuro cogía el bolso y salia de allí corriendo.

-Vuelves a tener esa mirada.

Parpadeo enfocando la vista en la maga de pelo rubio.

-Pierdes la mirada -doblo la camiseta y la metió en la bolsa de deportes-, como si estuvieras en mitad de un recuerdo.

-En cierta forma lo es... -su interlocutora inclino la cabeza esperando una respuesta- es solo que me he dado cuenta que irme de Crocus a sido lo mejor en ciertos aspectos, pero es como si poco a poco...

-Entraras en un submundo del que ya te han avisado.

-Sí.

-Bueno... ¿Tu como te sientes?

-Nerviosa pero segura.

-Te advierto, los que tenemos el sentido común funcional nos sentimos así alrededor de cualquier mango de Fairy Tail.

Termino estallando en carcajadas, todo tipo de duda aclarada.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

Aunque el nerviosismo volvió en el momento que abrió la puerta de su apartamento, no había hecho grandes cambios, los muebles seguían siendo los mismos que al principio aunque si había añadido unas cortinas y un par de puffs(3) de gran tamaño para leer cómodamente; los libros se dividían en tres montones: suyos, prestamos de la biblioteca gremial o de Freed y los que había cogido por su cuenta en las bibliotecas de la ciudad.

-Me encanta como lo estas dejando -la Doncella del Cielo dio un par de pasos de baile maravillándose en el contraste entre las paredes blancas, la vigas de madera oscura y los puntos de color con aquello que la joven de pelo azul había comprado.

-Espera, si en apenas una misión has cubierto el alquiler ¿Por que no has comprado estanterías? -señalo los libros- Me duele que estén en el suelo.

-Estoy ahorrando para ir a la universidad.

Ambas magos la miraron con sorpresa, que su compañera de gremio lo hubiera dicho con tanta seguridad explicaba por que la habitación resultaba tan espartana.

-No serias la única del gremio -Wendy se sentó en un puff de color verde-, Freed y Mira sacaron sus carreras a distancia. Me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con bellas artes o música.

-Yo ni me lo he planteado -dejo la bolsa en la cama antes de sentarse-, bastante tengo con ser capaz de pagar el alquiler a tiempo.

Se dejo caer en el otro cojín antes de empezar a sacar las bebidas y los snacks sobre la mesa baja que había conseguido de segunda mano.

-Cuando estaba en el orfanato acudir a clase era el único tiempo tranquilo que tenia -abrió una bolsa completamente a modo de bandeja-, estudiar me permitió darme cuenta de que lo que muchas veces trataban de inculcarnos no era verdad.

Esa era una de las causas que la motivo a irse de Crocus.

Durante su estancia en el orfanato su poder como mago despertó y desde entonces la comenzaron a tratar como una bruja, se corto el pelo para evitar que la dieran tirones o la atrapasen gracias a sus rizos, aprendió a colarse en la dogmática biblioteca para pasar la noche en calma, aprovecho su tamaño en los huecos pequeños donde el resto de los niños no entraban en un intento de evitar las eventuales agresiones a las que era sometida por ser diferente.

Sí, se podría decir que había hecho una escapada hacia adelante, pero eso la permitía dedicarse a lo que ella quisiera, hacer unas amistades sanas y ser capaz de vivir en paz.

-Muchos de estos libros están equivocados -Lucy agito uno de los libros-. Los autores consideran que los Dragon Slayers son poco menos que demonios.

-Es cierto que nuestro linaje es de magos con los instintos de los dragones -se aproximo hasta poder coger otro de los libros-, pero no somos peones de Zeref.

-Mentira -dio un trago al refresco-, Natsu es como un tornado. Destruye todo a su paso así que podría entrar en esa categoría.

-¿Se puede saber por que no me habéis llamado?

Cana entro por la puerta acompañada de Erza, Laki y Juvia, en sus brazos una caja llena de botellas.

-Así que esto es una fiesta de pijamas. -murmuro la pelirroja reequipandose en un conjunto de felpa rosada.

-Juvia se siente muy triste por que Levy se ha olvidado de ella.

-Si queríais una noche tranquila mejor habernos ido a un hotel -suspiro la maga de Espíritus Celestiales-, en la ciudad de al lado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la daba igual el haber pretendido tener una noche tranquila y no conseguirlo. Juntarse con sus compañeras de trabajo era divertido y muy distinto de lo vivido con anterioridad, y cuando toda la conversación empezó a girar en torno a los eventos que traería la primavera supo cual iba a ser su próxima visita en la ciudad.

-Hoy no te escapas -la tarotista la tendió un vaso lleno de un vino oscuro y caliente que olía a especias-, Wendy es menor pero tu no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) Se llaman tiendas de conveniencia a los establecimientos con un horario comercial superior a las 18 horas, un periodo de apertura de 365 días del año. De ahí el nombre popular de 24 horas. Tienen un amplio surtido de productos, centrado en bebidas, alimentación, productos de estanco, bazar, etc. A cambio de la amplitud de horarios y la variedad de productos, sus precios suelen ser ligeramente superiores a los de los supermercados al uso.  
> (3) Cojín de suelo gigante. Por su gran tamaño se puede utilizar como un asiento y resultan versátiles y divertidos, se pueden mover con facilidad cambiándolos de posición lo que le da dinamismo a los espacios y pueden servir para usos diversos.


	4. Sospechas

Días mas tarde, con la primera resaca de su vida ampliamente superada, se encontró entrando en el parque principal de Magnolia; ahora que paseaba por el se daba cuenta que era el lugar perfecto donde celebrar los festivales que mas gente atraían, las avenidas eran amplias y con bancos para sentarse, la explanada central estaba salpicada de arboles que daban la sombra perfecta para un picnic de todo el día.

Aunque todos empequeñecían frente al roble donde fue crucificada.

No estaba en el centro del parque pero aun así destacaba sobre los demás de forma clara, era un centenario de tronco grueso y altas ramas, posiblemente llevaba aquí mas tiempo que la misma ciudad y aunque esta no había crecido a su alrededor formaba parte de ella. Levanto la vista poco a poco, ignorando los nudos y detalles de la corteza mientras los recuerdos la hacían temblar en el sitio, al ver las marcas en la madera un sordo dolor se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo allí donde habían estado las heridas provocadas por el ataque.

Alguien la bajo del árbol.

Alguien tuvo que hacerlo antes de que apareciera en el hospital.

Era imposible que ella sola se liberara de las ataduras y terminara en la otra punta de la ciudad por su propio pie.

Un punto de dolor apareció en sus sienes obligandola a masajearse en busca de alivio, las voces de gente acercándose la pusieron en movimiento de vuelta a casa.

-Lo siento -se disculpo tras chocar con alguien.

-¿Es ella?

Se dio cuenta que quien fuera la persona con la que choco la conocía, apretó el paso al no reconocer al grupo de gente pero al escuchar como la seguían se metió por la primera boca calle a la carrera, esquivo varios contenedores y antes de que pudiera respirar aliviada dos sombras mas aparecieron al final de la estrecha calle. Dudo un segundo. Pero cuando vio como sacaban unas navajas de los bolsillos freno en seco.

-¡Guion solido: Fire!

Si se apartaban podía tratar de pasar entre ellos a la carrera, irrumpir en la avenida principal y pedir ayuda.

Quizá incluso refugiarse en casa de Lucy

Los dedos de uno de sus perseguidores la rozaron a su espalda.

Un cuerpo se dejo caer justo enfrente suya mientras un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura apretándola contra un torso claramente masculino, escucho una increpación por la interrupción y un gruñido, grave, ronco y cargado de amenaza resonó en el callejón silenciando todo lo demás. El olor del ozono al activarse los tasers(4) vino acompañado de una profunda inspiración por parte de su salvador.

Entonces rugió.

Justo como un dragón.

No pudo evitar gritar junto a sus atacantes tratando de mitigar con su propia voz el ataque del Dragon Slayer, había visto y oído rugir a Natsu y Wendy varias veces pero el roce metálico contra las paredes de piedra hizo que le chirriaran los dientes; cuando todo se calmo se descubrió jadeando mientras apretaba las manos contra los oídos y mantenía el rostro enterrado en la ropa masculina.

-¿Todo bien camarón?

Levanto la vista al escuchar de nuevo el ridículo apodo quedándose paralizada al ver quien era su rescatador. No pudo evitar un escalofrío mientras trataba de separarse de él a toda velocidad, las rodillas la fallaron al perder el apoyo pero el brazo a su espalda la sujeto en contra del mago al primer síntoma.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho?

La profunda voz de Lily fue como un ancla en mitad de los recuerdos y lo que había ocurrido hacia unos instantes.

-Tratar de tranquilizarla gato.

-Pues no has hecho un buen trabajo.

Chasqueo la lengua antes de evaluarla y soltarla poco a poco, el olor a coco y lavanda volvía a inundar su nariz en una experiencia que no quería que terminase; ademas no sabia que fuera semejante fierecilla, todos en el gremio habían dado por supuesto que como su magia se basaba en el conocimiento y las palabras no podía haberse defendido del primer ataque, pero lo ocurrido explicaba por que la había encontrado tratada de forma tan cruel. No les había gustado que se resistiera. Desde luego vestida con shorts vaqueros, un jersey dos tallas mas grande, medias hasta medio muslo y botines militares decorados con cintas de colores no daba la impresión de ser capaz de defenderse por si misma.

Cosa con lo que algunos podrían discrepar en el momento que su magia los impacto de lleno.

-Voy a llevar a este par al gremio.

Asintió a su compañero, apenas había llegado a la ciudad tras el trabajo de turno cuando el mismo espectro aromático se repitió en el ambiente; salvo que en este caso el déjà vu no se repitió puesto que la victima, ella, había sacado las garras para defenderse de manera efectiva.

-Cualquier cosa manda un mensaje.

-Dalo por hecho.

El Exceed ahora en un descomunal tamaño se colgó uno de los cuerpos al hombro mientras el otro lo sujetaba bajo la axila, con un asentimiento extendió las alas y levanto el vuelo dejándolos solos en el oscuro callejón; un escalofrío la recorrió al ver que el mago a su lado se movía pero en realidad se limito a apoyarse contra la pared de enfrente, los brazos cruzados en aparente tranquilidad.

-Tu fuiste quien me encontró.

-Sí.

Tembló al escucharle, el tono era bajo y profundo, y tenia un acento muy marcado que no fue capaz de ubicar.

-Gracias.

-Cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo -dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Pero no habría ido al hospital todos los días.

Sorprendida vio como, aparte de chasquear la lengua, hacia un mohin apartando la vista de ella, eso era raro. Cuando fue a hablar empezó a sonar un móvil.

-Es el tuyo pequeñaja.

Se recolocó la bandolera escarbando en el bolsillo delantero hasta que localizo el dispositivo, en la pantalla del móvil destellaba el nombre de Lucy y antes de que pudiera llevárselo a la oreja la maga de Espíritus Celestiales ya estaba preguntando a pleno pulmón si estaba bien y donde para ir a buscarla.

-Estoy cerca de tu casa... si, Gajeel esta conmigo... no, no me ha pasado nada...

El Dragon Slayer simplemente suspiro poniéndose en camino hacia el gremio, gracias a sus agudos sentidos no le hacia falta preguntar sobre nada de esa conversación así como darse la vuelta para saber si le estaba siguiendo hasta la calle principal, los pasos estaban claros a su espalda, algo vacilantes, pero le seguían; el jaleo de una zona mas transitada fue como una bofetada aunque eso le permitió despejarse del nauseabundo olor del callejón donde lo único agradable era la joven mago, inspiro con fuerza: el olor de la comida a su alrededor, una moto que pasaba, una mujer con mucho perfume que se le quedo mirando con una clara intención, el aroma parecido a plástico quemado de la rabia...

Su nariz guió a la vista en un semigiro a una puerta de los locales a su alrededor, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una zona donde abundaban los bares, y que era la hora en la que mas afluencia de publico recibían, por mucho que intento localizar de quien provenía no consiguió nada mas que ver borrachos a la puerta de un local de fiestas.

-No te separes de mi camarón.

-Dudo que ataquen en semejante zona, y contigo de guardaespaldas.

-Prefiero no tentar -paso el brazo por los delicados hombros, ignorando el respingo que dio frente a un contacto tan directo, y tiro de ella en dirección al edificio gremial.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

Makarov encaro la puerta en el momento que escucho como se abría, cuando Pantherlily entro cargando a los dos agresores dio gracias de que ya no eran horas para que la gente estuviera en la sede, prácticamente estaban cerrando y solo quedaban los mas remolones -que siempre resultaban ser los magos mas cercanos y los mas destructivos- por lo que agradeció en cierta forma semejante casualidad; pero al ver entrar a Gajeel con un ceño mas profundo de lo normal mientras envolvía a una temblorosa Levy con un brazo tapado por la chaqueta de cuero supo que algo mas pasaba.

-¡Levy!

Se aparto del tenso Dragon Slayer casi arrojándose a los brazos de Mirajane y Lucy, la joven de pelo blanco la envolvió en un abrazo que no oculto los rápidos toques en busca de zonas doloridas. Ambas magos tiraron de ella hasta sentarla en uno de los bancos donde la ofrecieron una infusión para calmar el acusado temblor que mostraba.

-Lanzo un buen ataque antes de que yo llegara -respondió al gesto interrogatorio general antes de hacerse con una cerveza que le tendía Cana-, me limite a terminar el trabajo.

-¿Por eso mismo estos dos están chamuscados?-pregunto Natsu sorprendido- Genial.

Asintió con vergüenza, jamas había pensado usar su don para agredir a otros pero cuando la situación se definió en ser golpeada de nuevo o defenderse la decisión fue tomada con sorprendente facilidad para alguien tan pacifico, e incluso sumiso, como ella; pero ahora mismo viendo las heridas que había provocado, no de mucha consideración pero si lo suficiente como para imposibilitar durante un tiempo a sus atacantes, fue consciente de que no volvería a estar indefensa.

-¿Puedes decirnos que pasó? -Makarov se acerco intentando bloquear la visión de los dos fornidos hombres atados en el suelo.

-Yo... fui al parque, me he dado cuenta que cada vez que pasaba por la estación me sentía mas cómoda...

-Y querías hacer lo mismo ante el roble.

Asintió a la frase de la mas joven mago de Take Over.

-Esos lugares no tuvieron la culpa y quiero vivir aquí yendo a todos los sitios por igual -se envolvió con los brazos, ahora venia la parte dura-, al volverme tropecé con alguien y pareció reconocerme aunque yo a ellos no.

-¿Eran un grupo?

-No conseguí ver a mas de los que intentaron cortarme la salida en el callejón -indico a los dos en el suelo de la parte central del gremio- pero sonaban varias voces a mi espalda.

Todos en la sala esperaron a que el Maestro abandonara la clásica posición de meditación, mas de uno de ellos preocupados por la decisión que tomara mientras que otros estaban lo suficientemente excitados por la posible cacería que se desataría.

-Vamos a peinar la ciudad, Laxus, Wendy y Natsu irán al callejón para hacerse con el olor de los atacantes, después os dividiréis y rastreareis. El resto ira a las zonas cercanas a los hoteles y la estación para actuar como apoyo.

-¡Me estoy encendiendo!

El grito del Dragon Slayer de Fuego fue como el pistoletazo de salida, los inmóviles magos soltaron un grito de guerra y salieron por las puertas dispersandonse por la ciudad con rapidez, dejándolos prácticamente solos, únicamente Mirajane, Erza y el Maestro se quedaron para terminar lo que fueran a hacer con sus atacantes.

-¿Y yo? -se quejo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro apartándose de la mesa donde había estado sentado-Tengo el olor fresco en mi memoria.

-Acompañaras a Levy a los dormitorios antes de unirte a la caza. Allí estarás segura -termino tranquilizándola.

-Si no quieres que él te acompañe... - la camarera en jefe apretó una de sus manos en un claro indicio de nerviosismo.

-Es hosco pero sobreviviré.

-Sí, es... muy suyo. Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa Laki y Kinana están en la residencia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -se puso de pie con una sonrisa ante su preocupación-, aunque dudo que haga algo mas que ducharme y tropezar con la cama tras cenar.

-¡Hey! Cuanto antes salgamos antes podre cazar.

La llamada fue como un ladrido al que con un pronunciado ceño la albina respondió con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-En eso le doy la razón. Únicamente.

Salió de allí con el mago pisándola los talones, la residencia no estaba mas que a un largo paseo de distancia, pero al no andar a su altura y que no paraba de escucharle refunfuñar a su espalda solo se le ocurría una forma de contestarle.

-Si quieres puedes irte ya, Fairy Hills esta a...

-No.

-No paras de gruñir, pareces enfadado por no poder ir tras los que se te han escapado...

-No quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo pequeñaja.

El mago se acerco entrando en su espacio personal, los brazos deslizándose por su cintura hasta que los dedos se entrelazaron a su espalda reposando en la parte baja, antes de darse cuenta -o tener tiempo de resistirse- la beso.

En el instante que jadeo por la sorpresa la lengua se deslizo en su boca.

Fue mareante.

Fue intenso.

Y cuando sintió que se iba a separar no supo de donde salió el impulso pero se sujeto de las solapas de la chaqueta convirtiéndolo en algo mas apasionado; el Dragon Slayer la apretó contra su cuerpo permitiendola sentir los planos músculos mientras la mostraba su hambre, al abandonarle en busca de aire la cabeza de oscuros cabellos se metió bajo su mandíbula, la cálida boca contra su pulso mientras el marcado acento encajaba en la lengua adecuada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4) Arma de electrochoque o pistola eléctrica, esta diseñada para incapacitar a una persona o animal mediante descargas eléctricas que imitan las señales nerviosas y confunde a los músculos motores, principalmente brazos y piernas, inmovilizando al objetivo temporalmente.


	5. Una despejada

_Gimió cuando los colmillos entraron en acción, sensibilizando la piel, haciéndola aferrarse a la prenda de cuero y dejar escapar grititos traicioneros cuando mordisqueaba; la risa juguetona que emitió la hizo bufar pero no le obligo a separarse como había temido, con esa seguridad la sujeto de los glúteos levantándola para igualar su altura, al momento los delgados brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello haciendo que sus cuerpos se apretaran y pudiera sentir de forma mas nítida las escondidas curvas tras el holgado jersey._

_Deseó tener un sitio cómodo donde dedicarle la atención que quería al cuerpo femenino._

_Entonces una corriente de aire frío le hizo separarse._

_-Despierta Gajeel._

_Frunció el ceño, la voz no era la cantarina que escuchaba cada vez que ella hablaba sino la profunda y grave de su compañero de armas._

_-¡Vamos maldito patán!_

Al parpadear paso de tener delante a la sonrojada joven para encontrarse con un cabreado Lily, por inercia lanzo un puñetazo pero el Exceed se limito a extender las alas y alejarse con rapidez hacia el techo.

-Es cerca del medio día, si querías que localizáramos un buen trabajo ya vamos tarde.

El mago se limito a sentarse en el borde del colchón rascándose la incipiente barba, normalmente haría horas que estaría levantado, el primer entrenamiento del día completado antes de tomarse el café mañanero y cotillear la intranet(5) del gremio en busca del trabajo adecuado para ellos dos. Tener sueños tan vividos con la mago de Guion Solido no iba incluido en su feliz comienzo del día.

Pero besarla había resultado ser tan correcto en ese momento.

Desde que su padre le dejo al cuidado de Metalicana para emprender la búsqueda de su madre embarazada había terminado por crear una muralla que le protegiera de las eventuales agresiones que recibía; siempre había sido alto y amplio para su edad real, sus peculiares fracciones no ayudaban puesto que o le veían como el demonio encarnado o como un perteneciente a un gremio oscuro -cuando no directamente a las múltiples mafias que operaban en el resto de ciudades- los piercings habían ayudado a hacerle inaccesible a cualquiera menos a los integrantes de Fairy Tail; pero no había tenido problemas en que ella se colara bajo esa armadura a la primera, era tan delicada y tan asustadiza que le resultaba imposible que le dañara.

Levanto la vista mirándose en el espejo del baño, la expresión soltándose al darse cuenta de un detalle.

-La madre que me trajo...

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

-¿Todo bien ahí dentro?

-Sí... solo se me han caído un par de libros.

-De todas formas -abrió la puerta entrando en el austero dormitorio, en cualquier otro momento no lo haría pero llevaban sin ver a su compañera en los dos días siguientes desde que la atacaron-, Mirajane esta preocupada.

Levy suspiro bajando la mirada a los libros esparcidos en el suelo, no queriendo mirar a Kinana y sentirse mas culpable por no contestar a las llamadas, mensajes y mails del resto del gremio; cuando llegó a los dormitorios tras el beso con el Dragon Slayer se limito a hacer exactamente lo predicho por ella un rato antes; ducharse en su habitación, mordisquear medio sándwich de la nevera comunal y caer en un sueño inquieto hasta el medio día siguiente.

-Lo sé -dijo hundiéndose en el puff mas cercano.

-¿No sera por que alguien parece obsesionado contigo?

La otra joven se acerco sentándose a su lado, pero a pesar de la preocupación no supo que responder a las dos posibilidades que había en su realidad; acostumbrada como estaba anteriormente a que la increparan por la calle casi había interiorizado que donde fuera seria siempre la misma situación, pero tras un tiempo en la tranquilidad de las provincias mas alejadas de la capital se dio cuenta que la tensión constante no formaba parte de la vida del mago.

Luego estaba el momento con Gajeel...

No sabia que la extrañaba mas, el evidente interés que tenia en ella, lo que había murmurado en esa lengua tan intrigante o el beso. Ese había sido el primer contacto intimo de su vida, la cosa mas intensa que había experimentado jamas y que sabia que no iba a encontrar con cualquier otro, bueno eso era novelar demasiado pero algo en su interior se lo decía con bastante claridad, lo cual no sabia si era tranquilizador o digno de tirarse de los pelos.

-¿Fue Gajeel...?

-Sí... No... No, lo sé -cruzo los brazos sobre el rostro confusa-... fue agradable, como lo puede ser un atropello.

-Eso es muy propio de él -no reprimió la carcajada, la contestación de la mago de Guion Solido aligerando las dudas-, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

Aun así no supo por que no fue capaz de decir nada sobre el beso.

-Por lo menos llama al Maestro, me consta que no expulsa a Gajeel por que sigues llevando la marca del gremio.

-Lo haré.

-Bien -la joven de pelo corto se puso en pie antes de fijarse en el caos que tenia sobre la mesa-. Hey, si quieres entender esto tendrás que preguntar a Wendy o Gajeel.

-¿Qué?

-Es Draconico(6), la lengua propia de los dragones.

Justo cuando pensaba que su día no podía ir peor ahora encima descubría que trataba de descifrar una de las lenguas mas antiguas y que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo, gracias a que cada vez menos dragones enseñaran a nuevos Dragon Slayers; un portátil la vendría genial para poder acceder a los diccionarios on-line y traducir de forma mas inmediata, pero como el móvil ya se había llevado un buen pellizco de los ahorros quedaba limitada a la forma tradicional.

Libros y paciencia.

Sin percatarse paso todo el tiempo entre libros, respondió a los nuevos mensajes y llamadas tranquilizando a sus compañeros -incluso su conciencia la pincho cuando rechazo ir a una misión sencilla con Lucy por seguir traduciendo una frase-, mordisqueo algunos snack cuando las alarmas para comer sonaron y en el momento que se dio por vencida resulto que atardecía.

Había perdido todo el día para solo conseguir dos palabras y de cuya traducción no se fiaba.

No quería preguntar a ningún Dragon Slayer. Tenia la sospecha de que Natsu no iba a saber responderla, ademas que el tono con el que había sido pronunciada era tan intimo y personal que no se fiaba de lo que fuera contando, Wendy era probable que empezase a elucubrar sobre quien había dicho semejantes palabras antes de darle una respuesta clara y Gajeel...

El sonrojo fue tan violento que tuvo hasta un sofoco.

Dos golpes en el cristal de la ventana la hicieron respingar del susto, a pesar de la temporada llevaba varios días sin llover así que decidió que simplemente serian gotas de un chaparrón ocasional; hasta que sonaron otra vez, claros contra solo un cristal y con una cadencia concreta.

-¿Pequeñaja?

Al apartar las cortinas se encontró al Dragon Slayer de Hierro encaramado al árbol cercano al edificio y lanzando piedrecitas al cristal para llamar su atención.

-¡Se puede saber que haces! -increpó tras abrir la ventana.

-Dos días sin aparecer por el gremio camarón, están empezando a pensar cosas raras.

-¿Y eso me afecta en qué? -se puso las manos en las caderas- Tengo el alquiler cubierto y prefiero estar tranquilamente traduciendo en casa.

-Te atacaron -tomo impulso y antes de que pensara en cerrar las hojas de las ventanas tras el discurso salto dentro de la habitación- y lo ultimo que ellos saben es que yo te acompañe a Fairy Hills.

El trato de silencio en el gremio, así como la llamada de atención del Maestro, le habían llevado a hacer exactamente lo que no quería hacer, acercarse a la joven de pelo azul. Miro a su alrededor tomando nota de los pocos muebles, el aparente desorden en las dos mesas y de que su obligada anfitriona solo iba vestida con una camiseta de gran tamaño.

-Sal de aquí ¡Ahora!

-No hasta que sepa que estés bien y que mañana volverás al gremio.

-¿Qué?

La expresión de sorpresa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba para acercarse, para enmarcar la cara con forma de corazón y bajar los labios contra los femeninos.

Levy se recrimino por no tensarse u oponer resistencia, por humedecerse los labios y cerrar los ojos en espera de ese segundo beso.

La energía que crepito entre ellos fue tan sexual que no hubo dudas.

Sonrió al escucharla gemir, al sentir que se aferraba a el mientras exploraba y tiraba de ella hacia la cama, tropezó con uno de los gigantescos cojines en el suelo y no dudo en arrastrarla; ella se retorció sobre su cuerpo y en el momento que la sujeto para detenerla casi se descontrolo.

-Maldita sea.

Jadeo cuando los labios bajaron por el cuello, las amplias manos deslizándose desde la cintura hasta el dobladillo de la camiseta para hacerla apretarse contra la evidente erección que mostraba; su interior se contrajo en espera de lo que podía ocurrir mas adelante pero el Dragon Slayer se limito a quitar la enorme prenda que la tapaba y seguir por donde lo había dejado hasta alcanzar con la lengua uno de sus pezones.

El delgado cuerpo se arqueo como el de un gato cuando succiono, el agudo gemido sumiéndole todavía mas en lo que hacían; la hizo subir sobre sus caderas mientras se quitaba la acostumbrada chaqueta y la simple camiseta de manga corta que llevaba por debajo, siseando al tiempo que la atrapaba entre sus brazos y la hacía moverse contra su erección.

No fue complicado silenciarse el uno al otro al terminar.

En su defensa lo único que podía decir era que no había sido su intención que la comprobación del estado de la joven acabara así, besándola de nuevo mientras las manos se deslizaban de forma audaz.

-Solo dilo -respondió a la inquietud que sentía en ella.

La mago de Guion Solido se limito a deslizarse fuera del fino edredón en busca de su camiseta, una vez se la puso se quedo sentada en el borde del puff como si dudara en hacer algo mas.

-Esto no entraba en mis planes -reconoció abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho-. Se suponía que el irme de la capital era para localizar un trabajo que mas adelante me permitiera pagarme unos estudios. No entraría en un gremio de magos, ni -suspiro, decirlo lo hacia muchísimo mas real tras haberlo vivido- terminaría involucrándome con un Dragon Slayer.

Le sintió moverse a su espalda, los musculosos muslos todavía tapados por los gastados vaqueros asomando a ambos lados de ella pero sin tocarla de nuevo.

-No sé me ocurre lo que quieres de mi. O que es lo que ves en mi.

-Tu aroma -esto iba a ser vergonzoso pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo-, no eres como el resto, no tratas de ocultarlo o modificarlo si acaso el coco y la lavanda ayudan a definirlo. Pero cuando te vi defenderte en el callejón muchas cosas empezaron a destacar sobre ti.

-¿Vas a morderme y gruñir a cada hombre que se me acerque?

-No puede ser -se pellizco el puente de la nariz casi sin creérselo-, Natsu me dijo que Lucy le había dicho que estabas leyendo información errónea sobre nosotros... No, el vinculo del que hablan esos cantamañanas solo aparece con el tiempo.

-¿Pero que soy para ti?

Se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien como responder, deslizo los brazos alrededor de ella haciéndola apoyarse en su contra antes de meter la nariz bajo su mandíbula.

-No lo sé, aunque me gustaría averiguarlo -apretó un poco mas el agarre-. Ademas siempre puedo morderte y ver que pasa, gihihi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (5) Red informática para compartir información, sistemas operativos o servicios de computación dentro de una organización. A veces, el término se refiere únicamente a la organización interna del sitio web cuyo objetivo es organizar el escritorio de cada individuo con mínimo costo, tiempo y esfuerzo para ser más productivo, rentable, oportuno y competitivo. Vamos que cuando os logueais en una web eso es entrar en la intranet.
> 
> (6) La autora se saca un conejo de la manga, esto es un AU.


	6. Pasos más rápidos que otros

No se había sentido tan observada en toda su vida.

Bajo el rostro y se dirigió a la barra a toda velocidad, ignorando a los, increíblemente y por primera vez, madrugadores mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes, maldiciendo su propio retraso a la hora de salir hacia el edificio gremial; la idea había consistido en ser una de las primeras en llegar, desayunar y encerrarse en la oficina a clasificar, ordenar y colocar todo el papeleo atrasado. Según el calendario Makarov estaba en una reunión del Consejo de Magia, así que podía disponer del espacio como quisiera, puesto que nadie entraría a molestarla.

Mirajane la puso una taza de té negro y dos tostadas frente a ella, inclinando el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Por fin apareces.

-Me quede atascada en una traducción y bueno...

-¿Y entonces por qué pareces, tan, avergonzada?

Se quedo mirando a la mago adulta totalmente pillada por sorpresa, no contaba con que siguiera preguntando más allá de saber que estaba bien.

-¡Hey! Aquí hay más gente que también tiene hambre.

Gajeel soportó la mirada envenenada que le lanzo la camarera con una ceja levantada, los dos sabían que Levy, como última incorporación al gremio, no estaba preparada para uno de los famosos interrogatorios que solía hacer.

-Estaremos en la segunda planta.

-Pero yo siempre...

-Si te quedas aquí sabrá hasta lo que has comido estos días.

-¡Gajeel! -se escucho desde la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Por suerte la indignación de la albina termino de convencer a la mago de Guion Solido para seguirlo por las escaleras, la llevo casi al final de la balconada para sentarse en la mesa donde ya les esperaba Pantherlily; Fairy Tail era un gremio que favorecía a los extrovertidos hasta el punto de que las cosas terminaban siendo "si no puedes con ellos, únete" en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, por suerte eso permitía que ciertas áreas del gremio como la biblioteca, la sala de espera y el archivo junto con la segunda planta(7) fueran sitios tranquilos donde poder evadirse sin irte del edificio.

-Buenos días -saludo el Exceed.

-Buenos días, Lily.

Se sentó viendo como Levy y su pareja de batalla interaccionaban, los había visto durante su destierro forzoso y le resultaba asombroso como el Exceed era capaz de seguirla en los distintos temas que trataban con soltura, como si su formación militar hubiera incluido al mismo tiempo la de un erudito en idiomas; él hablaba tres entre los que se encontraba el Draconico, ventajas de haberse criado en una familia de Dragon Slayers que aun contaba con su mentor original, y por lo que recordaba no había sido fácil dejar que su oído y lengua se acomodaran a los nuevos sonidos. Por lo que estaba desgranando sobre la conversación ella hablaba al menos cuatro lenguas muertas y otras tantas de las que había varios millones de usuarios.

Una bandeja en la que estaba el pedido acostumbrado de la joven, junto con un pan dulce acompañado de zumo de kiwi y su café, asomo frente a su nariz, se aparto mirando a la portadora que le lanzó una mirada helada.

-Tarde o temprano, me enteraré.

Se encogió de hombros adueñándose del café, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para que fuera lo más tarde posible; en la ciudad era conocida su afición para hacer de casamentera de todas aquellas personas, que ella pensaba, que podían hacer pareja. Olvida los test de revista de adolescentes y la interpretación de señales físicas. Se mirase como se mirase lo que Mirajane configuraba en su mente llevaba al desastre desde el minuto uno.

-No tengo nada que ocultar.

-Tú no, pero ella sí -sacó un pequeño fajo de papeles, las misiones que habían sido asignadas esa misma mañana-. Ah, Levy, el Maestro ha dejado todo el papeleo de estos días en el archivo.

-Iré en un rato.

-Esa es mi chica responsable -dijo con una sonrisa.

Cogió las hojas apartándolas de la comida, distraída como había estado en su propia conversación solo fue consciente de que algo pasaba cuando se encontró el intercambio de miradas al otro lado de la mesa; Gajeel sorbía su café mientras Mirajane parecía dispuesta a usar la bandeja en su contra.

-¿Quieres un poco de pan dulce?

Alguien tenía que recordarlos a todos que la vida, ajena y al margen de los dramas personales, seguía.

-Creo que voy bien servida con las tostadas.

Si eran ciertas las leyendas sobre ese pan dulce, que nadie había sido capaz de acabar sin terminar manchado en el proceso, prefería mantenerse lejos; extendió parte de la mermelada por una de las tostadas antes de llevársela a la boca, alejada de la conversación por su gesto sus compañeros empezaron a sopesar las solicitudes restantes y cual escoger.

Por las opciones que barajaban parecían estar especializados en atrapar ladrones, bandas de mercenarios e incluso en la protección de caravanas de suministros. Aunque por lo que había podido ver en sus fichas tampoco dejaban de lado las que implicasen únicamente fuerza bruta del tipo mudanzas, ayuda en la construcción o vigilancia de un evento.

Lily estaba empeñado en ir a una misión a un par de días de distancia y casi dos semanas de trabajo mientras que Gajeel prefería ir a la ciudad de al lado a ayudar con la descarga de varios barcos de mercancías. Porque el Dragon Slayer ponía semejante empeño en una misión que apenas iba a resultar interesante era un misterio.

Fiore era un reino amplio y desigualmente poblado, casi todas las ciudades de gran tamaño estaban en la costa, lo que dejaba el interior casi despoblado salvo en las zonas donde la tierra era optima para la labranza o la ganadería, por desgracia eso hacía que los bandoleros y los asaltantes fueran la norma a la hora de viajar; era cierto que desde que Ferrocarriles Heartfilia se convirtió en la principal empresa a nivel nacional la comunicación entre ciudades se habían vuelto más sencilla, pero no entre poblaciones pequeñas donde se seguían usando los métodos tradiciones para ir de una a otra.

Lo que explicaba por qué en las misiones donde más tiempo pasaras fuera más se pagaba.

Termino el té y se preparo para encaminarse al archivo, conociendo al Maestro seguro que no habría hecho las anotaciones en las fichas de cada uno de los miembros de los grupos de magos y tendría que repasar todo lo nuevo desde hacía dos días para tener la información actualizada, en su archivo, y en las copias que se mandarían a los distintos organismos a final de mes.

-Bueno, que tengáis buen viaje... -susurro intentando escabullirse, no se la ocurría que más decir, aunque si se tenía en cuenta que no sabía cómo encarar lo que sea que tuviera con el mago se podría entender su timidez.

-Hey -la sujeto de la muñeca con suavidad, ignorando las continuadas peticiones de su compañero para ir a la aldea, pagarían mas pero no quería invertir todo ese tiempo, no ahora mismo-, nos vemos en tres días a la puerta de Fairy Hills.

Vio como un sonrojo traicionero se extendía por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que era lo que la estaba pidiendo, dio un tirón suave, atrayéndola antes de que pudiera responder. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y flexibles como la noche antes, puede que algo menos entusiastas, pero lo achaco al lugar y situación en la que estaban.

-Vale… yo…

-Un paseo y cena –murmuro envalentonado ante su tímida confirmación.

Ella asintió haciendo que sus rizos le acariciaran ante el movimiento, parcialmente tapados por ellos no pudo evitar el impulso pero antes de poder besarla de nuevo varios gritos se escucharon desde la planta baja.

-¡Me estoy encendiendo!

Los dos magos se acercaron a la barandilla, en la parte baja Natsu estaba en mitad de uno de sus momentos eufóricos mientras el Maestro, que al parecer acababa de volver en lo que ellos desayunaban, hablaba a los magos allí reunidos.

Una sonrisa, amplia y siniestra, se extendió por el rostro del Dragon Slayer a su lado.

-Olvidalo pequeñaja, se acerca el Daimatu Embu.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

La taquillera se le quedo mirando de tal manera que se podría considerar de mala educación; sabia que sus rasgos eran finos, demasiado delicados para un hombre, pero que en realidad lo que llamaba la atención de la mujer era como concordaban con uno de los famosos residentes de la ciudad.

-¿Ya tienes las maletas?

Asintió a su acompañante, poco predispuesto a la paciencia a pesar de su nuevo cargo, pero siempre confiable a la hora de cubrirle las espaldas.

-Entonces venga, no es el momento de posponer la reunión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (7) Todo ello sale en el mapa que hizo Mashima y que estoy usando como referencia.
> 
> Por fin he conseguido tener tiempo para ponerme, de nuevo, en serio con este, es posible que hasta dentro de unas semanas no tenga el siguiente capitulo pero ahora mismo es lo único que puedo ofrecer.
> 
> Los reviews, favs y followes se aprecian con grititos de alegría y mucho <3


End file.
